


Just Very Observant

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Mentioned Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #18 - "you don't see it?"---MJ knows Peter Parker's hiding something.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Just Very Observant

“Did you notice Peter has a huge bruise on his face?” MJ asks Ned directly, making note of the way he jumps slightly at the question.

“Huh?” He replies all too quickly. “No, what do you mean?”

“On his left cheek. He clearly tried to cover it up with foundation. You don’t see it?”

Ned shakes his head determinedly. “No, I don’t. Maybe—maybe that’s not what the make-up’s for and maybe he has acne or something and he’d be embarrassed about that so we should probably stop talking about it right?” Each word of the run-on sentence is delivered so quickly that MJ _knows_ Ned knows something is up. 

But she lets it go.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Having paid very close attention to the comings and goings of the AcaDec team members for months, MJ’s 60% sure that Peter Benjamin Parker, Sophomore, has a secret.

And she’s going to find out what it is.


End file.
